The winter ball
by Anna Marshall
Summary: It's the evening of the winter ball, no expense is spared and everybody is excited. Baz knows nothing he could do would make Simon see him the way he does, love him the way he does. But, today maybe the universe will grant him his one and only wish.Simon Snow


It was another winter in Watford , and it meant only two things one the completion of first term for seven years and the annual winter ball. I was thinking about going back home ,spend some time with my 'family' but that wasn't possible as my git of a father so subtly told me I wasn't welcome ! , well I am not surprised. I walked with through the snow , I have loved snow since I was a merely a boy ( the irony is excruciating) , I am cold all the time but I am also bloody flammable. The memories attached to winter were also very precious , I remember my mother making hot chocolate for me and then me making a snowman , I couldn't help but smile a little.

I reached my room and as I opened the door , I couldn't help but gasp a little. Simon was standing in front of the mirror he was trying to fix his tie , he looked ...beautiful , I didn't have words he was wearing a black suit , his trouser fit him perfectly , his shirt was loose and he was yanking his tie "Jesus Christ " He yelled , he hadn't noticed me, obviously. I smirked " Now, now Snow what did the poor tie do to you " He sweared like a normal when he was either really pissed or just very happy. "Baz " He snarled and then his hairs flopped on his face , his golden hair coming between his ocean eyes . Simon's eyes were not anything other than blue but they shined like diamonds, I enter and sit on my bed 'Don't stare at him' I could hear myself screaming but I couldn't help it , " I take it you're going to the ball" with Agatha , I didn't say the last part thinking about them together made me squirm and nauseate. " Why else would I be wearing this death trap ? " He said as he threw the tie on his bed , he was flushed " Take the dramatics down a notch , Juliet " I say and he rolled his eyes and then he layed down on the bed his hair moving effortlessly with him. I often had to remind myself that someday Simon Snow was going to kill me , and I would let him. I would let him kill me gladly. " Baz ?" He said as he looked at me , his mouth a little open ( mouth breather ) , I nod " Can you help me with this...thing ?" He added as he waved the tie in the air , my brain was telling me to make a snarky comment but my heart was fluttering , (yes like a middle school , love sick girl ) " Let's just get this over with " I mumble and move to his bed and he gets up , he hands me the tie and like a wave on the shore his smell hits me and I inhale a huge breath , I was so close to him , to his tiny moles , I nudge his tie on the collar and hear his breathing get heavier he wasn't looking at me but at his feet , as I tightened the tie on his neck he accidentally stepped forward and his face was so close to me. Alesiter Crowley his face was so close that if I just bend a little ... No ! and I stepped away he looked at me abruptly and " I need to change " I pick the first thing I see on my wardrobe and rush to the washroom closing the door I stare at myself I was red , that was because I had too much blood maybe. I changed and the entire time all I could think about was how Snow touched my shoulder , and I felt like electricity humming through my veins. Simom wasn't mine , I have made peace with that fact long back but it still hit me like a bullet but in moments like these I wonder for one second that maybe , just maybe someday he will love me too.

I rushed out after I straightened my tie , he was sitting on his bed and looking at the window he looked lost . " you look nice " He said not looking away from the window , Okay he caught me staring. Then i heard a knock on the door the, Penelope bounced in and hugged Simon " Hey , Penn" He said and faked a smile , I had no idea why he looked this sad ? and then Agatha walked in , she looked beautiful too her gold hair in a bun , her blue dress sliding off her shoulders and her white skin glowing, Simon wasnt exactly white but he was more like gold...gold like the sun.She kissed him on the lips and smiled , he smiled too , and in that moment I couldn't take it anymore so I walked out. I walked to the ball roo, , the entire room was decorated with bright lights and golden banners , it was like walking in a fairytale , I found Dev and Niall I walked towards them and we started talking , soon almost everybody was in the room. It didn't take me a minute to spot Simon and Agatha they were both talking , it didn't look serious she punched his shoulder playfully and then everybody was dancing, I broke my eyes and walked to the stairs , I stood in the canopy made above the stairs and looked down to see a fidgeting Simon while Agatha was helping him , her hands were on his shoulder. 'Aren't they every shade of gold and white ' I thought and sighed . I couldn't watch this anymore so I ran to the Catacombs I don't know why. I still remember the first time I saw him , he was eleven and he looked so shabby , he had the same habits as he does now. He doesn't make his own bed , he eats like a monster and he is still the fucking chosen one. I wonder that if he wasn't my sworn nemesis , would he still hate me ?

And then I don't know after how many hours or minutes I sat there.I heard a muffed voice , as if somebody trying to stop crying , and then I thought about, who knew about this place ? "Snow " the catacombs had many windows he was sitting on the ledge " Baz, don't " he said and didn't look back at me. " Are you okay ?" I ask as I walk towards him " Why do you care ?" He said sharply , I look at him and sit down beside him. He has been crying , he didn't speak . Just stared out of the window " Do you know what is today ?" He asked his voice emotionless "It's a Sunday , December " I say looking at him and feeling glad that he is at lease talking " No" He responded " Then, what is it ?" I ask curiously " it's my birthday " He spoke and a tear slipped down his eyes " So...why are you crying ? " I say softly and lightly ruffled his curls ,smiling " It's just...today is the constant reminder of the fact that I am an orphan" he says " Did Wellbelove say something ?" Bunce would never say something like this to him and he only talks to both of them. " Yes, but that's not the point " He says " the point is that what she said was true ,I am an orphan and I have nobody. I suck at magic and I am destined to die someday or the other " I hold his hand " It isn't like that " I whisper and he laughs but his laugh has no humour " It is exactly like that Baz , don't you see I have lived in foster homes, I will always live in foster homes. And I am so jealous of you , Penelope ,Agatha and eveybody because you have family , you know that at the end of the day you are going to have a soft bed , a tray full of food and somebody who says 'Goodnight ' to you and looks forward to seeing you the next day.But, me ..." he says and he looks at the sky " I have no one, when I was a kid I used to wish that my parents would come back , I used to count days on the bed before sleeping . I ... Used to think that one day they will come but then I lost hope " He says and sniffles . I didn't have the best family in the world but when I lost my mother the Crucible gave me Simon , and believe it or not he helped. He never teased me when I cried , he purposely left an Aero mint for me and he kept my secret for all these years " You know if you want to kill me , now will be the time " He faced me and tried to smile but his eyes were so sad. " you think I want to kill you ?" I ask and let my anger cover my voice " Don't you ?" He asked innocently " No I don't " I whisper " Why ?" He says and his eyebrows arch " because Simon , you have saved more lives than anybody , you are brave , selfless and loyal. No matter how hurt you are you still wake up with a smile . I was broken after losing my mother and the Crucible gave me you and ...and maybe you don't have a family but you have Penelope and ...me ." He is staring at me as if I have a third eye " And as for the killing part , I won't kill you not today not ever " I say and then I say something I have known my entire life" I love you,Simon" I say and cup his cheek , I have no idea what he is going to say " No one has ever said something like this to me" He says and then he kisses me. I have no idea what I am doing , his hand moves to my waist and after some time he kisses my forehead. And then, we walk hand in hand to our room .

He climbs to his bed "I really don't wan to sleep alone " he says and I walk to his bed and lay down , Holy hell I have no idea how many times I have imagined this " I love you too" he said .


End file.
